Crossover Madness
by Tarod
Summary: We just took every anime we could think of and threw them together!


Part 1

__

All right, you'll have to excuse us (Airea and Tarod – and yes, we are both female); we have never tried to write a fanfic together before. I will go ahead and say now that we have decided to be wild and crazy, making this a crossover of every anime that we know of. We are relatively new fans of anime, so that's not really that many, but anyway, we are not totally familiar with all of them, so pleasepleaseplease forgive all mistakes in the storylines, timelines, and basic plots. In any event, enjoy, and keep in mind that this is written entirely for fun, and none of this is intended to reflect in any way on any of the mentioned animes (or us). While I'm on the subject, please excuse the shameless author's-pet-character insertions (Sailor Gemini and Alex). I'll end on the obligatory disclaimer. None of the mentioned animes are our property; we aren't really sure of who those people are who do own them, so we won't even attempt to name them. Suffice to say that they aren't ours, we aren't making a profit off of this, so don't sue us, okay? And now a word from my partner.

Hello all, this is Airea (A-re-a). Just a word before we get started. If you somehow desire to send us compliments, comments or insults (nasty little flames), please feel free. A word on original characters, Sailor Gemini - me, and Alex - Tarod. They are ones we hold very dear to our hearts, so for our sake as well as yours be nice to them. Sailor Gemini runs around with the sailor scouts (duh), more on her: we might make an extra general. That one is going in a weird mix of manga and anime. Basically where you have the comic scenes of the show and the plot of the manga. As far as Alex goes, she runs around with the Z fighters (that's the Dragonball cast). She might have a few crushes but nothing serious. Perhaps a little hentai (Hey!) as well. You have been warned. The rating is pg-13. Cursing and, to put it bluntly, sex or seduction. Though that will be mostly from Tarod (HEY!), I am a bit milder in such things (She's really got a dirtier mind than mine, she just isn't as obvious about it). Thanks, best friend! Anyway that's all for now, Enjoy. 

The Story

"Hey! Goku!" Goku looked up in surprise as Trunks came flying up at top speed. 

"What is it, Trunks?" Goku asked with concern.

"We found something I really think you need to see. Hurry!" With that, Trunks turned and flew back the way he had come; leading the confused Saiyajin to whatever was the problem.

"Trunks, if it's okay, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Goku asked, a bit plaintively.

Turning around with something of a surprised look on his face, Trunks nodded. "Well, it's like this. Goten, Gohan, Uub and I were playing football, and all of a sudden, this big, black, swirlly thingy appeared in the sky, and then this big, (and I mean BIG) thing – it looked kind of like a huge Cyclops came stomping out of it. It was attacking everything in sight, so we blasted it." Trunks looked at Goku with a stunned look on his face. "And you won't believe it!" he said with an awed voice. "There was a weird girl in its back. She was killed in the blast, but it's really a shame," he added, his voicing becoming subdued; "she was really cute. I wanted to ask her out. So did Goten, so maybe it's for the best…" He didn't sound like he believed it himself.

"And…" Goku prompted.

"Uh, well, um, that's actually about it," Trunks muttered, trying to tear his mind off the cute girl. "We just thought you should, you know, _know_ about it," he finished lamely.

Goku was actually sort of annoyed. He was always busy, fighting or trying to find the Dragonballs, usually to save the world. Couldn't anyone let him have some quiet in which to train in peace? Couldn't they leave all this trivial stuff to…? Vegeta, or something? Or maybe they could talk Gohan into putting on that absolutely ridiculous costume again, and he could make himself look like an idiot as he took care of it. 

'Oh well,' he thought to himself mournfully. 'While I'm on the way, I might as well take care of it.' 

It wasn't long before he saw what all the fuss was about. He knew what it was immediately (hey, you can't run around in space for years, and otherwise live with all the weirdness that he had without picking up some things!). It was a transdimentional portal, and he was somewhat mollified by the fact that, if not closed, it did indeed threaten the entire world with destruction. He smirked slightly: as if that were a new thing.

Just as Trunks and Goku arrived, the black, swirlly thingy seemed to intensify. Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling scream of outrage. All of them were made rather nervous by the tone of that voice, and were very glad that they were not the targets of that anger. They hoped.

ß End Chapter 1 à

Part 2

Airea Gems walked briskly down the neat, stone path. She usually had more time to enjoy the scenery, but she had to get to a meeting-and by the look of it she was already late. As she turned the last corner she entered the dojo and sat down. Every one was almost too quiet.

"What, so I'm a little late. Serena's almost always late and you rarely yell at her!" Airea said as the others just smoldered at her.

"Where not yelling, we're not saying anything," Rei and Ryo said at the same time.

Looking around a little more Airea noticed that every one was returning to looking at Serena. The Ronnin's looked royally pissed, and the scouts looked almost hurt. Akane and Ranma were barely holding their tempers. There was almost no one that those two would hold their tempers for. Expect P-chan, their parents (sometimes), and – Serena. Slowly the pieces fit together. Serena had her mouth clamped shut. That was very strange for her, she usually wasn't good at keeping a secret. Even Darien looked mad at her. They were mad that she was late, and were now looking at Serena as if they expected her to say something. 

"I'm getting it. Serena has a secret, and wouldn't tell you until everyone was here. Our entire fighting team. So now that I'm here you're waiting for her to talk." Airea said slowly, watching everyone's expressions. "I'm right aren't I?"

The Sailor Scouts nodded; the Ronnin's did too but looked a little surprised; and the Tojo group (Akane, Ranma, P-chan – we all know he's Ryoga – Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Uccan, Kuno and his sister) looked very surprised, and admiring at her – for a moment.

"Had to show off didn't you?" Amy said softly. Airea gave her an apologetic look.

"Right, now what did you say you have to tell us Serena?" asked Mina kindly; she was obviously trying to hold her temper – and succeeding remarkably well.

"I don't know what it is but there's something in the sky, as if you haven't noticed. I thought we might want to check it out." Serena said; she looked relieved that she had gotten it out.

"That would do it; it could be anther major villain. That would be a bad thing." Cye said.

Everyone else nodded. Rei had a strange look on her face. 

"Girl with temper feel something?" Shampoo asked.

"My name Rei, R-E-I, Rei! And yes, I feel something. That thing is not normal." Rei replied

Amy and Airea looked at each other. They had met first and basically hit it off. They mouthed a few words and nodded. Airea stood up and spoke to the room.

"Amy and I will go to the roof. There we can morph and Amy can use her visor." Airea said in her best performance voice. "You guys go home, it looks like it's gonna rain. We don't need any more than two fighters out with colds at a time." 

Every one chuckled and nodded. Airea and Amy made their way to the roof. It was raining pretty hard by the time they got up there. The hole was almost directly above them. They looked at each other again and morphed.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy cried out.

"Gemini Constellation Power!" Airea called after her.

There stood two soldiers, where two girls stood before. They wore short gowns. The one with blue hair wore a dress with a short skirt, sailor top, choker, and knee high boots. The one with loosely falling blond hair wore a dress with a peasant top that fell to her upper thighs, a jeweled headband, choker and high heel sandals. Sailors Mercury pressed her ear and called a visor. This was a super computer. Sailor Gemini looked at her calmly.

"Well what is it?" She asked. 

"I'm still getting readings but it seems to be a portal of some sort."

"Do you have any idea what kind of portal? I wouldn't ask but in the past our experiences with portals have been – well… painful."

"It seems to be some sort of traveling portal. But I don't think it's even that. You're not the only one who's nervous about this you know."

The two warriors continued looking up at the big hole in the sky. The computer was beeping more and more but Sailor Mercury wasn't saying anything.

"I got it! It's a – " 

"What the –" was what both of the girls said at the same time as they heard terrified voices coming from the portal. The wind speed picked up and tiles started coming off the roof. A moment later they were being bombarded by large muscular bodies that slammed on the roof next to them. After being knocked down, and detransforming they got up and walked around. Trying to awaken any of the strangers who had come for a nice visit by way of portal. 

" Okay, plan A, turn them over, revive them."

Before they could turn over so much as one of the sleepers a young-looking man of median hight, with an almost too sweet smile, short spiky hair, wearing an orange gi hopped up and looked around hungrily. This scared the two girls to no end. They huddled together in the corner and hugged each other. 'Do you think he'll eat us; that smile doesn't look real.' 

'I hear you; he must be really evil to have a smile that fake.' 

"I have three questions for you," said the man eagerly. "First of all, who are you? Second, where am I? Lastly, where can I get something to eat?" That last was said with more energy than the other two combined.

Looking at the young man the two girls couldn't decide if their faces should show surprise, or just pure stupidity. They decided that he was harmless – _if_ they got him something to eat. It was at this time that a second man got up and looked around with the same smile. He looked slightly older, but still child-like. Amy didn't say any thing but gave Airea a look and they went to opposite ends of the roof saying: 

"Food for those who wake, lots and lots. Food for those who wake."

Instantly two of the men woke with a start, and three more were up only a little slower. There was also a groan from behind the chimney. Airea looked at Amy and mouthed 'you go with them'. Amy nodded her head.

"All those who desire food come and follow me, I am going to the kitchen!" Amy said.

There was a shuffle that was so loud it was a wonder and a disappointment that the those headed for the kitchen didn't wake up those still out. Airea proceeded to turn the others over. First she went for the women. She went to the one with blue-green hair first. Using her powers, she woke her up and personally took her to the kitchen. It was havoc down there; Amy was searching the shelves for everything she could find. The stove, oven, and microwave were going and four of the strangers were eating faster than Airea had ever seen any one eat (Serena, Ranma, and Kento included). The woman didn't seem surprised. If anything, she seemed sympathetic. Giving Amy a kind look, she then turned her attention to the men.

"Alright you stupid Saiyajin," she said in a firm, LOUD voice. "Hold it right there." Almost immediately, three of the men froze. The others, who had been eating in a far more serene way also paused. One of the men, a shorty with tall, spiky black hair, and what looked to be a permanent scowl, completely ignored the blue-haired woman.

"Vegeta, I SAID _HOLD_ IT!!!!" The man addressed as Vegeta just glanced at her, and continued to grab some more sandwiches. The woman promptly marched over the shorter man, and grabbed his ear. "Now you listen here, Vegeta, I said stop, and you are going to STOP!" Vegeta gave her a vicious glare, but he conspicuously stopped eating. "That's better," the woman said, releasing his ear.

"What's your problem, Bulma?" asked the older, childish man with long spiky hair. 

"My problem is that these poor girls kindly offered you food, even though they don't know us, and obviously weren't prepared for your appetites, and how do you repay them? By eating them out of house and home!"

The woman – Bulma – seemed ready to go on with her tirade, and the man, Vegeta, seemed to be getting ready to go on the rampage with her – or rather, at her – when _another_ young man with spiky black hair spoke up. 

"You're right, Bulma." Turning to Amy and Airea, he bowed slightly. "We apologize. We tend to forget that we eat so much" – a snort from Bulma – "and we're very sorry for any inconvenience."

"Speak for yourself, brat," muttered Vegeta, earning him another warning glare from Bulma. 

"It's quite all right," murmured Amy. 

"Just please tell us there are no more people with stomachs like yours," Airea pleaded. The polite one glanced around, taking an inventory of all present. 

"Well, we do seem to be missing one of our friends, and he eats as much as we do. But the other one missing is my mother, and she's an EXCELLENT cook."

Airea just looked at him for a moment, and then moved her gaze to the ceiling, and said, "Well, at least that's something. Now that we have the (very expensive it seems) food matter settled, would you mind terribly telling us who you are and how you came to fall on top of us through an interdimensional portal?"

Suddenly, the teenaged girl stepped forward. "I guess, since this is basically my fault, I should explain."

ß End Chapter 2 à


End file.
